


Rewind

by chocoCate



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, prince of persia!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acque del tempo, il pugnale di Odino e un ragazzo desideroso di provare al padre quanto vale con un dono potrebbero portare alla fine del mondo. Ecco il racconto di tre momenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #72 - Tre triple drabble per la Maritombola 6 di maridichallenge

Sdentato non si muove. Hiccup ha provato di tutto, ma il suo drago, il suo migliore amico non si muove più, ed un peso opprimente si stabilisce nel suo petto. La felicità di aver sconfitto Drago è sfumata in un attimo, i contorni del mondo intorno a lui si fanno più vacui.  
“Hiccup, alzati. Non è ancora finita per Sdentato, ma ti devi alzare ora!” urla Astrid.  
I monoliti che li circondano, creati dagli dei a protezione della Clessidra, cadono in enormi pezzi. Il tonfo che provocano, però, non riesce a superare l’intensità del rumore dello scorrere delle acque dell’oceano dentro la Clessidra.  
Astrid gli afferra una mano e lo tira su prima ancora che lui possa farlo, con un’espressione negli occhi che Hiccup ha compreso solo ora che significa… ma Sdentato è morto, Stoik è morto, e il mondo sta per finire. Hiccup stringe la sua mano, allora, sperando che le basti come risposta.  
Corrono verso il pugnale conficcato nella Clessidra, da dove si dipartono innumerevoli crepe e ombre del loro recente passato si muovono sulla superficie di ghiaccio trasparente. Per un attimo, rivede Sdentato cadere a terra sotto l’ultimo fatale colpo di Drago, e le sue gambe sembrano voler cedere.  
“Forza, Hiccup!” lo sprona Astrid tirandolo su e continuando ancora, finché le loro mani non sono poggiate sull’elsa del pugnale. “Togliamolo dalla clessidra!”  
“Aspetta!” esclama Hiccup, guardando le sue avventure riflesse nel ghiaccio. Sono solo brevi momenti, ma Hiccup li riconosce tutti.  
“Non possiamo aspettare!”  
“Non mi importa!” urla, guardando Astrid dritto negli occhi. “Posso impedire la morte di mio padre!”  
Lei lo guarda, e altri momenti scorrono nella clessidra. Sembra capire quanto gli importi. “Va bene”  
Nella clessidra, Stoik crolla a terra. Un attimo dopo, Hiccup si rivede con Sdentato al momento del loro trionfo. I suoi occhi e quelli di Astrid si incontrano. “Ora”

 

Sdentato atterra solo quando sa che non gli stanno più alle calcagna.  
“Grazie, amico” è tutto quello che Hiccup riesce a dire. La gola gli fa male e trattiene le lacrime mentre accarezza il muso di Sdentato. Gli basta sentire il suo verso triste, la leggera pressione del suo muso sotto il palmo, per capire che condivide il suo dolore.  
Stoik è morto. Tutti credono che sono stati loro. Non potranno mai più tornare a Berk.  
Cosa faranno ora?  
Sdentato nota per primo il rombo dell’aria tipico del battito d’ali di un drago. Hiccup se ne accorge poco dopo, il tempo che il drago, un Uncinato, atterri. Una ragazza bionda dall’espressione determinata scende dal suo dorso. È armata di un’ascia affilata, e la coda di Sdentato si muove a fare da scudo ad entrambi.  
“Ridammi il mio pugnale”  
“Pugnale?”  
La ragazza si avvicina, seguita dall’Uncinato. Sdentato ringhia contro di lei, ma non può fare altro. “Non fare lo stupido, me l’hai rubato poche ore fa! Lo hai già dimenticato?”  
Sembrano essere passati secoli da allora. Replica stancamente senza energie per combattere o litigare, “Era sull’altare di Odino, come fa ad essere tuo?”  
Lei lo guarda sorpresa. Sembra non essersi aspettata una risposta del genere. Guarda l’Uncinato e poi di nuovo Hiccup. “Sono la custode dell’altare. Ora ridammelo”  
Prima ancora di pensare, Hiccup stringe la mano intorno all’elsa del pugnale. “E se non volessi ridartelo?” Non gli rimane altro per ricordare suo padre se non il regalo che gli avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Prima ancora che Hiccup possa reagire, la ragazza gli si avventa contro. L’ascia gli incide un profondo taglio sul petto, un colpo mortale. Per Sdentato solo Hiccup trova la forza di rimanere in piedi. La sua mano si stringe sul pugnale, sulla strana pietra sull’elsa.  
Il tempo si ferma. L’acqua lo avvolge, e con essa il tempo stesso si riavvolge.

 

L’altare di Odino si erge maestoso davanti a Hiccup e nelle sue mani stringe il pugnale. Il tempo è tornato indietro, il mondo è quasi salvo, ma non gli importa ancora. Quello che gli importa è la pressione di un muso lungo la sua schiena.  
“Sdentato!” esclama. Il pugnale cade a terra, abbandonato per abbracciare invece il suo migliore amico, vivo e vegeto e parecchio sorpreso. Ci sono molte cose da fare, ma Hiccup non vuole lasciare Sdentato per un po’. “Amico, sono così felice di vederti”  
“Spero lo sarai di vedere anche me”  
Hiccup riconosce la voce immediatamente e sorride. Mentre si volta poggia una mano sul muso di Sdentato per rasserenarlo. “Ricordi tutto?” chiede. Non riesce a credere di essere stato così fortunato, ma Astrid è di fronte a lui e gli sorride in quel modo speciale che si è duramente guadagnato.  
“Ogni particolare” conferma lei, avvicinandosi seguita da Tempestosa. Sdentato la guarda allo stesso tempo sospettoso e incuriosito, ma questa volta Hiccup è certo che non ha da preoccuparsi.  
“Avrei preferito che qualche cosa la dimenticassi”  
E, all’improvviso, gli arriva dritto sulla faccia uno schiaffo, tanto forte da lasciarlo un attimo confuso ma non abbastanza da fargli vedere le stelle, il che significa che Astrid non è furiosa. “Questo è per avermi fatto preoccupare” dice lei. Che si riferisca ai momenti prima di riavvolgere il tempo? O al timore che lui non si ricordasse di lei?  
Hiccup non ha tempo di chiederlo che Astrid si avvicina e poggia le sue labbra sulle sue. Tutto sembra tornare al suo posto, nel naturale ordine delle cose, finalmente, mentre Hiccup accarezza esitante il volto di lei come ha desiderato fare per molto, molto tempo.  
“Questo è per tutto il resto” mormora Astrid, senza realmente allontanarsi. Hiccup sente il suo sorriso sulla pelle. “Ora andiamo a salvare tuo padre”


End file.
